


Welcome to Beacon Hills

by seekeronthepath



Series: Beacon Hills Gothic [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills Gothic, Canon Compliant, Night Vale-esque retelling, Season/Series 01, Teen Wolf Gothic, in imitation of Episode 45: A Story About Them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/pseuds/seekeronthepath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy with a crooked jaw and a boy who talks too much go into the woods. They are changed. They do not know that they are changed. Many things are changed, in the woods.</p><p>A retelling of season 1 of Teen Wolf, Night Vale style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Beacon Hills

There is a town called Beacon Hills. No-one knows why it is called Beacon Hills. Where is the beacon? Perhaps it is in the woods. Many things are in the woods. Two boys go looking for adventure in the woods. They find it. They do not know that they have found it. The boy who talks too much goes home first. The boy with a crooked jaw finds a girl, and is bitten by something. He also goes home. He has been changed. He does not know that he has been changed. Many things are changed, in the woods.

 

The boy with a crooked jaw can hear things he could not hear before. He hears a black-haired girl say she needs a pen. He offers her one, and she smiles at him. She is not who he thinks she is. _He_ is not who _she_ thinks she is. Neither of them are who they think they are. There are other things that the boy with a crooked jaw can do that he could not do before. He does not know why.

 

The boy with a crooked jaw and the boy who talks too much return to the woods. They are looking for something that was lost. More than one thing was lost in the woods that night. They do not know this. The boy with a crooked jaw tells the boy who talks too much how he has changed. The boy who talks too much does not know why. There is a man in a leather jacket. _He_ knows why. The creature that bit the boy with a crooked jaw was not a wolf. The man in a leather jacket is not a wolf. The boy with a crooked jaw is not a wolf. There are no wolves in California.

The man in a leather jacket gives them the thing they are looking for, but he cannot return everything that was lost. Some things, once lost, cannot be found. Innocence is one of them. The man in a leather jacket lost his long ago. He wishes that he had lost it sooner. Perhaps, he thinks, other things would not have been lost. He is not right. He is not wrong. Some things cannot be known. This is one of them.

 

The boy with a crooked jaw is at the vet, where he works. The cats do not like him now. The black-haired girl brings him a dog that is hurt. The dog likes him better than before. Neither of them know why. The boy with a crooked jaw invites the black-haired girl to a party at _the_ Lydia Martin's house. She agrees, and they smile at each other. They are both happy, in their innocence. They think that they could be happy together. It is good to have hope.

 

The boy with a crooked jaw is confronted by a boy who is proud. The boy who is proud thinks he knows why the boy with a crooked jaw has changed. He does not know why. The boy with a crooked jaw says that he would like answers. He will not like the answers he receives. The boy with a crooked jaw and the boy who is proud compete to be the best at a game they both rest their hopes on. The boy with a crooked jaw is better than he has ever been before. He is better than anyone he knows has been before. There are people who are pleased with him. The boy who is proud is not pleased with him.

 

The boy who talks too much thinks he knows why the boy with a crooked jaw has changed. The boy who talks too much believes in his own ability to ask the right questions and find the right answers. He asks many questions and finds many answers. The boy with a crooked jaw does not believe they are the right ones. The boy with a crooked jaw is thinking about the black-haired girl. He is thinking of her eyes, and her voice, and her smile. He is not thinking of his friend. He is not listening to his friend. His friend tells him that he must be wary of the moon now. The boy with a crooked jaw does not listen. The boy with a crooked jaw refuses to listen. The boy with a crooked jaw is angry that the boy who talks too much is threatening his hopes of the black-haired girl. The boy who talks too much is disappointed, but not surprised. The boy who talks too much is rarely surprised by disappointment.

 

The boy with a crooked jaw takes the black-haired girl to the party at _the_ Lydia Martin's house. They dance. The boy with a crooked jaw thinks of kissing the black-haired girl. Something is changing, within the boy with a crooked jaw. He does not know what. He does not know why. There are people who could tell him, but he has not listened. He only knows that he is changing, and the black-haired girl cannot see. He leaves, without the black-haired girl.

The man in a leather jacket has been watching. _He_ knows why the boy in the crooked jaw is changing. He takes the black-haired girl home. He does not trust her. He does not trust her family. He is right not to trust her family.

 

The boy who talks too much goes to find the boy with a crooked jaw. The boy with a crooked jaw does not want the boy who talks too much to see how he has changed. The boy with a crooked jaw blames the man in a leather jacket for the way that he has changed. When the boy who talks too much tells him that the man in a leather jacket took the black-haired girl home, the boy with a crooked jaw goes into the forest to look for the man in a leather jacket. The boy who talks too much goes to the home of the black-haired girl to be sure that she is well. She is well. All else is not well.

 

The boy with a crooked jaw follows the scent of the black-haired girl and finds the man in a leather jacket in the woods. He is not the only one looking for the man in a leather jacket. There are hunters following the man in a leather jacket. The man in a leather jacket is not surprised. He has been hunted for a long time. He is not a wolf, and he is their prey.

The hunters shoot the boy with a crooked jaw. The man in a leather jacket helps him to escape them. The boy in the crooked jaw is angry that he has been changed, and blames the man in a leather jacket. It was not the man in a leather jacket who changed him. The man in a leather jacket thinks that the change is a gift. The man in a leather jacket says that it makes them brothers. The man in a leather jacket remembers having a brother, long ago. He would like to have a brother again. The only brother the boy with a crooked jaw has had is the boy who talks too much. He does not want another.

 

In the morning, the boy who talks too much finds the boy with a crooked jaw near the woods. The boy who talks too much is worried about many things. The boy with a crooked jaw is worried only about the black-haired girl. The boy who talks too much is disappointed, but not surprised. He is rarely surprised by disappointment. He comforts the boy with a crooked jaw and promises to help him. His help was never in doubt. It will not be enough.

 

The boy with a crooked jaw tells the black-haired girl that he is sorry. He asks her to trust that he had good reasons, even though he is unable to reveal them. She agrees to trust him. Trust is a dangerous thing. The boy with a crooked jaw recognises the father of the black-haired girl as the leader of the hunters from the woods. The family of the black-haired girl is not to be trusted.

 

There are many things in the woods of Beacon Hills. They will not stay in the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> When I first came up with this idea, I thought I'd do season one all in one go. They I started going over the sequence of events (thank you, Teen Wolf Wiki) and realised that it would take way too long. So, one episode at a time.
> 
> What do you think? Should I keep going?


End file.
